


[Podfic] Grounded on Living Skin

by paranomasia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomasia/pseuds/paranomasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tattoo parlor didn’t look like much. The apprentice who was supposed to be inking Derek's new magical tattoo wasn't immediately confidence-inspiring either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Grounded on Living Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grounded on Living Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587404) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



**Length:** 56:44min  
**File size:** 78 MB (MP3)  
**Download:** on [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uvtg2oj4gmg6t2u/Grounded_on_living_skin.mp3)

Podfic created by stilinski_is_our_king ([Tumblr](pocketpadfoot.tumblr.com))  
Written by Otter ([Tumblr](agentotter.tumblr.com))


End file.
